fanmade_warrior_catfandomcom-20200213-history
SwiftClan
SwiftClan is not a clan to mess around in, wile their leader Waspstar is around at least SwiftClan's territory is in a rocky floored pine and oak forest with lots of rough terrain, perfect for tree climbing and bird hunting. SwiftClan is one of the most wealthiestclans appart from the kit-napping and the prey steeling. the deputy Palesage has wanted a better life for his clan without their hated leader, he also knows that he’ll be a better choice that Waspstar, even with his hard face on (to pretend to be very tough). SwiftClan preys on squirrels, sparrows, finches, sometimes mice, sometimes Voles, and crows, mostly birds and squirrels basically. They find hunting better in New-leaf, when all of the birds fly back to the forest and make their nests, SwiftClan steals some eggs as their last resort if the birds are still scarce. SwiftClan cats love to Climb trees and plot a pounce attack on birds eating their worms and seeds on the floors, the cats pounce on a bird and claw it up. Squirrels technique is different, the cats pounce onto the tree and dig their claws into it and climb after the prey, that’s when the ‘Swift’ part in their clans name comes in, SwiftClan cats are fast in the treetops when chasing squirrels, they are also very keen in the forest for mice or voles if any wonder into their territory, but they are poor rodent hunters. SwiftClan Camp is in the heart of their lush forest and it I’d in a rocky clearing surrounded by other rocky cliffs, that has plenty of places to make dens. * the Leaders den is on the top of the warriors den And has the tree covering half of it. * the Medicine Cats Den is located near the entrance of camp * the Nursery is next to the Warriors den to the right on camp besides the large warriors den * the Warriors den is to the left of the Nursery the big hole under the leaders den * the Apprentices Den is to the right of the nursery den covered in moss next to a bramble bush * the elders den is in a rough bramble bush on the right of camp up next to the Sharpstone * the Fresh-kill pile is in the heart of camp beneath the Sharpstone on a ledge * The Sharpstone is where the clan meetings are called, it is the stone on the bottom right corner of the picture Cats visit and see the SwiftClans Allegiances page for more info on the Clans cats in the Allegiances now SwiftClan * Beebumble * Bloodclaw * Cloudripple * Eaglestar * Waspstar * Palesage * Forrestleaf * Honeythorn * Foxfrost * Redfur * Emberdusk * Hailfur * Ashpounce * Lionsun * Smokeflight * Pounceclaw * Shadowtuft * Dawnpaw SwiftClan Roleplays remember that these Roleplays do not count in any of my books, they’re just for fun and may result in inspiration for my books but the rules are that you can’t fight over being one cat and that you can’t randomly add in another random cat unless confirmed with me and you should probably see the SwiftClan Roleplay allegiances for info on the current members. Enjoy! SwiftClans fan-made roleplay: Dawnpaw jolted awake, eyes wide from her dream. She had been trapped in a damp smelling forest with no moon. She began grooming her ruffled fur, and tried to take her mind of the horrible dream. -Dawnpaw Mosskit woke by her mothers side, the warmth of the nursery and its scents lining every leaf. Her sister and brother were on each side of her, Patchkit was to the right squirming wile Nutkit was snoring hardly. How can anyone get any sleep when your snoring Nutkit! Mosskit at out a small hiss that no one heard. She took a wide step over her mothers big fluffy white tail, almost tripping. Mosskit knew that it was a dark morning and still early when she reached the entrance to the nursery, dark clouds had also lined the sky and small water droplets trickled the camp. Lakestar had been chatting with the deputy wile some warriors were eating some prey out of the fresh-kill pile. The Sharpstone glittered as the rain struck it. Mosskit did see some apprentices out but not very many, the camp was peaceful this early morning. —Mosskit